Inverted?
by keiaries
Summary: Bagaimana bisa bibir tipis itu adalah bibir yang melimat bibir penuhnya dengan kasar? Bagaimana bisa tubuh sekurus itu adalah tubuh yang menguasainya jika sudah diatas ranjang? Bagaimana bisa pemuda semungil Lee Taeyong bisa membuat San Namja seperti Nakamoto Yuta mendesah untuknya? / NCT / Taeyong x Yuta / YAOI


Inverted?

by keiaries

T

Romance

Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta

YAOI!

NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuta menatap Taeyong yang kini tengah di make up oleh Yoonji-noona, ia kini tengah menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir pada riasan Taeyong, tepatnya dengan bibir Taeyong.

Yuta menatap intens bibir tipis Taeyong. Bibir itu. Bibir kemerahan tipis yang sering sekali melumat bibirnya. Dari melumat lembut hingga memangut bibirnya kasar dengan penuh gairah.

Yuta menggelengkan kepala untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran kotor dari otaknya—ternyata banyak bergaul dengan Jaehyun berbahaya juga. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri jika bibir itulah yang sering memangutnya, bukan dipangutnya.

Yuta seringkali berfikir, bagaimana bisa bibir tipis dan mungil itu bisa memangutnya dengan kasar mengalahkan bibir penuhnya? Bukan hanya itu, Yuta juga sering bertanya-tanya bagaimana tubuh sekurus dan tak terlalu tinggi itu adalah tubuh yang menguasainya jika sudah diatas ranjang? Bagaimana bisa pemuda semungil Taeyong bisa membuat San Namja seperti Nakamoto Yuta mendesah dibawahnya?

Intinya adalah bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan wajah imut, tubuh mungil dan memiliki suara lembut seperti Taeyong adalah seorang seme bagi Yuta yang urakan, tinggi dan manly? Bahkan Taeyong memiliki kemampuan masak yang tak biasa dan paling anti dengan yang namanya 'berantakan' kan? Itu mendekati dengan sifat-sifat uke kan? Cobalah lihat Lee Taeyong sekarang yang begitu menggemaskan dengan sweater dengan corak yang sama dengan Mini Album mereka. Style kebesaran yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit tenggelam di baju itu, bukankah benar-benar uke?

Kalau dibandingkan dengan Taeyong kan, dia sudah pasti lebih manly. Dia lebih tinggi—walau cuma 1 cm. Wajahnya pun tak kalah tampan jika dibandingkan dengan Taeyong. Suaranya pun lebih berat dari suara Taeyong. Dia juga tak bisa memasak dengan baik dan dia juga tak terlalu peduli dengan 'kerapihan'. Bukankah ini lebih manly daripada Taeyong?

Lalu kenapa malah Yuta yang menjadi uke untuk Taeyong?

Karena sepengetahuan Yuta, mereka yang memiliki posisi diatas bukanlah pria dengan tipe imut-imut seperti Taeyong. Lihatlah Johnny, dia tinggi, manly dan suaranya pun berat—sangat cocok jika kau ingin memanggilnya daddy. Bahkan bisa dibilang Johnny akan menjadi seme jika dipasangkan dengan siapapun di NCT. Lalu ada Jaehyun, dia juga tinggi dan memiliki suara berat—walau manjanya memang kadang kelewatan dan membuat Doyoung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dan terakhir ada Winwin dan Mark, mereka juga lebih tinggi daripada uke mereka Kun dan Haechan.

Sekali lagi pun pertanyaan itu muncul: kenapa Taeyong menjadi seme diantara mereka?

"…ta, Yuta, Yuta!"

Yuta terlonjak kaget mendengar pekikan Taeyong memanggilnya, pemuda itu kini berada di depannya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, "Ah, Taeyong-ah... Kenapa?"

Dia bisa melihat Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kau ini melamun saja," lalu ia mengambil tempat untuk duduk disebelah Yuta, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yuta menggeleng, "Bukan hal penting"

"Geurae? Kurasa sedari tadi kau terus menatapku," hal ini membuat Yuta menoleh pada Taeyong, "Dan itu tak penting ya?"

Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Masa dia harus mengutarakan apa yang dia pikirkan tadi pada Taeyong sih?

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, kau akan membuatku tak tahan ingin menggigitnya juga"

Yuta langsung melepaskan gigitannya dan menatap Taeyong garang, "Akan kutendang sampai Dubai jika kau melakukannya"

Taeyong tertawa kecil dan mencubit hidung bangir Yuta, "Akan kuterima tendangan itu dengan senang hati sayang.." Dan Taeyong benar-benar menggigit bibir Yuta lalu melepasnya setelah menyesapnya sebentar.

Mata Yuta mengerjap pelan, "Lee Taeyong!"

Sayangnya Taeyong sudah kabur duluan untuk menyelamatkan kesejahteraan pantatnya.

* * *

Fansign sudah dimulai. Satu persatu dari mereka memasuki tempat duduk yang memang disediakan untuk mereka bertujuh. Mulai dari Taeyong, Yuta, Winwin, Mark, Jaehyun, Haechan, dan Taeil masuk secara beriringan. Teriakan fans dan jepretan flash dari kamera-kamera fansite adalah hal yang menyambut lupa mereka bertujuh pun membalas sapaan para fans. Dan Yuta bisa mendengarnya, banyak dari mereka yang menyuarakan betapa imutnya Taeyong saat itu.

"LEE TAEYONG, _NEOMU_ _KIYEOWO_ ~"

"TAEYONG OPPA, _YEPPEUDA_ ~"

"CUTIE TAEYONGIE, KYAA~"

Tuh kan. Bukan hanya Yuta kan yang berpendapat jika Taeyong sangat imut saat ini. Dan lihatlah dia yang mengeluarkan senyum _aegyo_ yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Bukankah ia manis?

" _상남자_ YUTA-KUN"

Yuta sedikit tersentak dengan fans yang tiba-tiba meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang. Ia hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis untuk membalas itu. Dan apa katanya tadi? _상남자_? _상남자_ itu artinya _manly_ kan? Dan lagi-lagi bukan hanya dia kan yang berpikiran jika dia ini _manly_.

Satu-satu persatu dari mereka mulai menduduki kursi masing-masing. Para fans sudah membentuk barisan sedari tadi, dan barisan itu kini mulai maju satu persatu berhadapan dengan para member. Ketujuh member memberikan service yang terbaik mereka pada semua fans yang datang. Mengucapkan banyak terima kasih, mengobrol asyik dan lain-lain.

Yuta melirik Taeyong yang kini sedang dihampiri oleh seorang fans yang memakai baju yang sama dengan yang ia pakai. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan senyum hangatnya seraya mencoret selembar poster yang gadis itu bawa dengan tanda tangannya setelah menanyakan nama gadis itu.

"Oppa, baju kita sama." gadis itu berujar.

"Benar, aku tak ingat jika kita pernah membeli baju couple…" balas Taeyong.

Ia bisa melihat jika gadis itu sedikit tersipu, "Oppa, kau terlihat sangat imut hari ini"

"Benarkah? Aku imut?"

Ia mengangguk, "Iya, bisa kau tunjukkan _aegyo_ mu ?"

" _Aegyo_?" Taeyong memasang pose berfikir sebentar, " _Bbuing_ _bbuing_ ~"

Gadis itu memekik senang, begitu pun Yuta walau ia hanya bisa memekik dalam hati.

"Oppa imut sekali sungguh, hehe"

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu," Taeyong menyerahkan poster itu kembali pada pemiliknya, "jangan lupa datang ke fansign selanjutnya ya~"

"Iya, oppa"

Gadis itu kini beralih pada Yuta yang memang berada diurutan setelah Taeyong.

" _Annyeong_ _haseyo_ ~" Yuta menyapa gadis itu dengan ramah, " _Annyeong_ , Yuta-niisama." gadis itu membalas dengan sapaan khususnya untuk Yuta.

Yuta tertawa kecil mendengar sapaan itu, "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Yuri.."

"Yuri-chan, kau sudah makan?" Yuta bertanya seraya menorehkan tanda tangannya.

"Sudah" lalu ia tersenyum manis, "Oppa hari ini sangat tampan."

"Apakah aku hanya tampan di hari ini saja?" Yuta pura-pura merajuk.

"Niisama tampan di setiap saat kok." ujar gadis menunjukkan kedua jempolnya.

"Hehe, terima kasih.." Yuta memberikan poster itu pada Yuri, "Terima kasih sudah datang ya, Yuri-chan~"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis sebelum beralih pada member selanjutnya. Setelah gadis itu beralih ke member selajutnya, pertanyaan itu pun kembai muncul. Kenapa Taeyong _seme_ dan ia _uke_? Bahkan gadis tadi secara gamblang menyatakan jika Taeyong itu imut dan Yuta itu tampan kan?

Begitu pandangannya beralih pada Taeyong—yang dihampiri oleh salah satu keamanan disana—, pemuda itu tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan ekpresi bak seorang anak kecil yang merajuk. Begitu imut dan menggemaskan, Yuta sendiri rasanya sangat ingin mencubiti pipi anak itu hingga puas.

Taeyong menoleh dan mendapati Yuta tengah menatapnya. Yuta mengerjap sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeyong. Entah kenapa ia melakukannya. Padahal tidak ada yang salah kan? Memang salah jika kau menatap pacarmu sendiri?

"Ada apa?" Taeyong berbisik padanya.

" _Ani_ "

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku sedari tadi?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa.."

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Kau ingin aku menggigit bibirmu lagi?"

Yuta reflek memukul bahu Taeyong, "Dua tendangan dariku Lee."

Taeyong hanya tersenyum geli, lalu ia kembali berkonsenterasi pada fansign. Namun Yuta masih sibuk untuk menenangkan diri. Sialan si Lee Penggoda Taeyong itu. Kenapa sih jantungnya selalu saja bekerja tak begitu baik karenanya!?

* * *

Yuta sudah selesai memakai coatnya, fansign sudah berakhir dan kini sudah saatnya mereka pulang. Taeil, Jaehyun, Winwin, Mark, Haechan… mana satu orang lagi? Taeyong dimana?

Mata bulat dengan keping sewarna _chocolate_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, dan pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok pemuda berbeanie merah dengan sweater dengan corak merah, hitam, putih yang tengah melambaikan tangannya pada fans yang belum beranjak dari luar Mall. Yuta berjalan menghampirinya.

"Taeyong-ah, sudah saatnya kita pulang."

Taeyong menoleh dan mendapati Yuta, "Ah baiklah, aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat tadi dan beanie ini menarik perhatianku.."

"Kau bisa membelinya nanti, manager hyung sudah menunggu kita dan kasihan para maknae yang harus segera tidur karena hari semakin malam, Jaemin juga terus mengirimiku pesan agar cepat pulang karena dia insom lagi.."

Taeyong tersenyum kecil lalu merangkul bahu Yuta—inginnya sih merangkul pinggangnya, sayangnya ini tempat umum, "Arraseo, kau ini sudah seperti ibunya Jaemin saja.."

Pipi itu memerah, "Apa sih, aku kan hanya bersikap sebagai kakak yang baik." Yuta menarik tudung coat itu untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari siapa saja yang melihat. Taeyong gemas dan sangat ingin memakan mahluk manis bernama Yuta ini sekarang juga. Tapi sialnya—lagi—ini adalah tempat umum.

"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali.."

"Aku ini tampan, Yuri-chan bahkan bilang aku ini tampan."

Alis Taeyong terangkat, "Yuri-chan? Siapa?"

Yuta mengangguk, "Fans yang memakai sweater yang sama denganmu saat fansign tadi.."

Taeyong mengangguk paham, fans yang menyuruhnya untuk beraegyo tadi "Lalu Kenapa?"

"Dia kan bilang—"

Yuta menutup mulutnya sendiri, "Bukan apa-apa, ayo manager-hyung sudah memanggil kita.." Yuta pun berjalan mendahului Taeyong menuju manager mereka—yang entah kebetulan atau apa memang tengah melambai kearah mereka. Yang ditinggalkan hanya hanya menatap punggung lebar itu—walau tak selebar miliknya—menjauh. Ini ketiga kalinya Yuta bersikap seperti itu padanya. Oke, Yuta adalah seseorang yang terbuka, sangat terbuka malah. Ia adalah tipe orang yang akan berbicara langsung pada intinya. Lalu kenapa ia terkesan menutup-nutupi sesuatu darinya?

* * *

Yuta menarik selimut Jaemin hingga sebatas bahu pemuda itu. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut melihat adik kesayangannya itu langsung tertidur ketika ia menyanyikan lullaby untuknya. Entahlah Yuta juga tak mengerti kenapa ia ini seperti menjadi obat ketika Jaemin tengah insomnia. Padahal Taeil juga pernah menyanyikan lullaby untuk Jaemin ketika bocah itu insom, namun itu tak berhasil membuat Jaemin tidur.

Yuta berjalan keluar dari kamar para mini dan berpapasan dengan Haechan—yang sepertinya menuju kamarnya dan Taeyong sambil menguap, "Yuta-hyung, selamat tidur"

"Hm.. beristirahatlah"

Kaki-kaki panjang itu membawanya melewati ruang tengah dimana ada seorang kelinci dan babi tengah menikmati _quality_ _time_ mereka. Menonton film sambil berbagi kehangatan dan coklat panas. Namun Yuta sedikit bingung, tumben sekali Doyoung bermanja pada Jaehyun seperti itu—Doyoung tengah menyender pada dada bidang Jaehyun—, biasanya Jaehyun lah yang bermanja padanya.

Yuta hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, mungkin Doyoung tengah dalam masa PMS(?) makanya menjadi manja seperti itu. Oh, jika dipikir-pikir mereka ini manis sekali jika sedang akur seperti itu. Doyoung yang manis dan Jaehyun yang pasti dengan sangat senang hati melayani ke'manis'an menghela nafas, kenapa tiba-tiba ia membayangkan jika Taeyong dan dirinya ada di posisi Jaehyun dan Doyoung? Menggelikan, tubuh Taeyong mungkin akan lebih cocok berada di posisi Doyoung daripada Jaehyun.

Ia pun melanjutkan penjalanannya menuju dapur. Disana ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah mencuci piring, itu Ten. Seingatnya jadwal mencuci Ten adalah di hari Kamis bersamanya.

"Ini bukan bagianmu untuk cuci piring kan?"

Ten menoleh, mendapati Yuta tengah membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dari sana, "Hari ini bagian Donghyuk dan Jisungie, tapi kelihatannya mereka sangat lelah, jadi aku menggantikannya saja.."

Oh pemuda Thailand ini memang berhati malaikat, beruntung sekali Johnny memilikinya.

Panjang umur, yang baru saja dipikirkan langsung datang. Pemuda Amerika itu menyapa Yuta sekilas kemudian langsung memeluk kekasih mungilnya dari belakang, "Baby, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang cuci piring?"

"Hari ini bukan bagianmu kan?"

"Aku hanya menggantikan Donghyuk dan Jisung yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.."

Johnny tersenyum sekilas, lalu mencium pipi gembil Ten, "Baiknya pacarku ini.."

"Hentikan John, ada Yuta-hyung disini.."

Johnny menatap Yuta, lalu mengeluarnya cengiran –sok— polosnya.

"Aku hanya mengambil minum kok," Yuta memutar matanya, "silahkan teruskan"

Yuta beranjak dari depan kulkas setelah menaruh botol yang ia ambil ke tempat semula. Ia melirik Johnny dan Ten sekilas. Pasangan JaeDo memang manis, namun JohnTen juga tak kalah imut. Johnny yang tinggi semampai dan Ten yang mungil. Ia jadi berpikir jika Taeyong yang memeluknya seperti itu, mungkin Taeyong akan terlihat seperti seorang _uke_ yang sedang merayu _seme_ nya yang merajuk.

Ia menghela nafas lagi, pertanyaan itu kembali muncul. Kenapa Taeyong yang menjadi _seme_ —ah sudahlah ia bahkan sudah lelah memikirkannya. Biarkan ia beristirahat karena besok masih ada jadwal padat yang perlu dijalani.

Pemuda Jepang itu kini tengah melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan Jaehyun dan Mark. Dan matanya mengerjap melihat ranjangnya sudah ditempati oleh seonggok makhluk yang bisa diindikasikan bernama Haechan.

"Kenapa dia ada di ranjangku?"

"Oh, Yuta-hyung…" Yuta menoleh pada Mark yang baru memasuki kamar, "Bukannya hari ini kau bertukar kamar dengan Donghyukie?"

Mata Yuta mengerjap, "Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Hechan bilang Taeyong-hyung yang memberitahukan itu padanya."

Mata Yuta membulat, _apa_ _maumu_ _Lee?_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat tidur Minhyung-ah.."

"Hm, selamat tidur hyung.."

Yuta pun kini mengubah haluannya untuk menuju kamar Taeyong-Haechan.

"Taeyong-ah."

Taeyong mengalihkan fokus dari handphone-nya dan tersenyum mendapati Yuta yang tengah memasuki kamarnya, "Oh kau datang"

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Haechan untuk bertukar kamar denganku?"

Taeyong menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, menyuruh Yuta untuk mendudukinya. Yuta hanya menurut, dan ia tak bisa untuk tak memekik begitu pemuda bermarga Lee itu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"L-Lee!"

Taeyong hanya terkikik dan mengusak puncak kepala Yuta, "Aku hanya ingin berduaan saja denganmu kok.."

Wajah Yuta tak bisa untuk tak memerah. _Jantung! Berdeberlah dengan normal!_

"Sikapmu agak aneh sejak tadi pagi.."

Yuta melirik Taeyong, "Apanya yang aneh?" karena ia memang merasa bersikap biasa saja sejak tadi pagi.

"Menatapku dengan tatapan kosong dan menjawab 'bukan apa-apa' jika kutanyai kenapa, itu sudah cukup aneh menurutku.. Yuta-kun adalah seseorang yang kelewat terbuka"

Mata Yuta mengerjap, dan mata kecoklatan itu mengalihkan fokusnya dari keping sehitam jelaga milik Taeyong "I-itu… memang bukan apa-apa kok.." pemuda Jepang itu memainkan jari-jari tangan kiri Taeyong.

"Tuh kan" Tangan kiri Taeyong memegang dagu Yuta dan kembali mempertemukan pandangan keduanya, "Kenapa?"

"Sungguh bukan—"

"Nakamoto, jangan begini… jika ada hal yang mengganggumu, beritahulah aku."

Yuta menghela nafasnya menyerah, Taeyong benar-benar serius jika sudah memanggil Yuta dengan nama marganya, "Sebenarnya ada hal yang kupikirkan"

"Apa?"

Yuta menggigit bibirnya sebentar, "Tapi kau harus berjanji takan marah jika aku memberitahumu.."

Taeyong mengangguk, "Aku janji"

"Sebenarnya…"

Taeyong menatap Yuta lekat, ia jadi semakin penasaran.

"Aku sedang bingung kenapa kau menjadi _seme_ diantara kita.."

Salah satu alis Taeyong terangkat. Sedangkan Yuta menatap Taeyong takut-takut.

"Karena itu?" Yuta mengangguk pelan, "Habis kau ini benar-benar imut jika disandingkan denganku, bahkan saat fansign tadi pun Yuri-chan mengatakan jika kau ini imut.. sedangkan aku ini _manly_ kan?"

Mata coklat itu menatap Taeyong polos, sangat polos. Taeyong sendiri malah tertawa lepas mendengar pernyataan Yuta. Ia mengerti apa yang Yuta pikirkan, ia juga pernah terpikir hal itu, kenapa Yuta yang merupakan sosok manly harus menjadi seseorang yang berada dibawahnya?

"Kau bingung kenapa aku yang imut ini menjadi _seme_ dan kau yang manly malah menjadi _uke_?"

Yuta mengangguk lagi.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Yuta mengangguk. Tanpa ia sadari ada seorang _iblis_ yang menyeringai dihadapannya.

"Ayo kita cari tahu"

Tanpa babibu Taeyong segera menyerang bibir penuh Yuta. Melumatnya kasar seakan takan ada hari esok. Memposisikan tubuh itu agar berada di bawah kuasanya. Membuat yang diserang seakan terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba karena diterjang begitu saja.

"Tae—mh… apa ya—ngh"

Yuta benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Taeyong juga menahan tubuhnya dengan kuat, membuat hampir seluruh pergerakannya terkunci. Pemuda anime itu seakan-akan memaksa Yuta untuk menikmati ciumannya. Dan Yuta memang tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri jika ia menikmati ciuman kasar Taeyong. Pemuda pemilik _healing_ _smile_ itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Taeyong. Meremas rambut hitam pemuda itu kala lidah Taeyong kini ikut andil dalam ciumannya—mengeksplor seluruh isi mulutnya. Sialan, ciuman Taeyong selalu saja membuatnya tak berdaya. Selalu saja membuatnya merasa lemah. Membuatnya menyerahkan seluruh raganya pada Taeyong detik itu juga.

Merasa nafas Yuta makin memendek, Taeyong melepas ciumannya. Membuat benang-benang saliva panjang terhubung dari bibir basah keduanya.

Taeyong menyeringai mendapati wajah semerah apel milik pemuda dibawahnya. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Yuta, membiarkan nafas mereka saling beradu.

"Apa kau pernah menyadari jika kau begitu cantik, Nakamoto Yuta?"

Wajah Yuta makin merah mendengar kata-kata Taeyong, ia menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum sekilas, pemuda itu mengelus pipi sehalus kapas yang kini tengah bersemu merah, "Kau adalah salah satu sosok paling cantik yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini.."

"Dan di saat seperti ini…" Taeyong menatap lurus kedua manik mata kecoklatan itu, "Adalah saat dimana kau berjuta kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya…"

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengganggap perkataan Taeyong hanyalah gombal belaka, sayangnya tatapan lembut pemuda itu membuat seluruh kalimatnya hanya tertahan sampai tenggorokan. Tatapan itu seakan membuatnya melumer dan tenggelam dalam kelembutannya.

Taeyong sendiri bukan tanpa dasar mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut, ia tak berbohong ketika mengatakan Yuta cantik, karena pada kenyataannya walaupun seluruh dunia mengatakan jika Nakamoto Yuta adalah sosok yang _manly_ , ia akan tetap mengatakan jika Yuta adalah salah satu sosok tercantik dalam hidupnya. Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Taeyong sudah terpesona pada sosok cantik itu. Ia selalu memerhatikannya. Bagaimana pemuda itu menatap, bagaimana pemuda itu berbicara dan berinteraksi, dan yang paling indah adalah bagaimana pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyum secerah matahari yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat senyum itu dapat merasakan perasaan senang, membuat ia yang pernah menghadapi masa-masa kelam semasa trainee seketika kembali ceria hanya dengan melihat senyum itu.

Taeyong membiarkan jarinya menjelajahi lekuk wajah cantik pemuda dibawahnya, "Wajah yang merah padam, kedua mata dengan manik kecoklatan yang sayu, dahi yang bercucuran keringat, nafas tak beraturan, dan… Bibir semerah apel yang basah…" Taeyong tersenyum lembut, "Kau benar-benar indah…" Kalian boleh mengatakan jika Taeyong ini mesum, tapi ini memang kenyataannya, ini adalah saat dimana kecantikan Yuta berada pada titik maksimal. Dia benar-benar cantik dan indah.

Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak bisa berkata apapun untuk membalas perkataan Taeyong. Otaknya terlalu berkonsenterasi untuk mengatur debar jantungnya yang kini berdetak dengan begitu kencang untuk kembali normal.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, kau akan membuatku tak tahan untuk menggigitnya juga.."

"Gigit saja, bahkan kau boleh menggigiti seluruh tubuhku"

Taeyong sebenarnya sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Yuta, namun sangat disayangkan jika ia melewati kesempatan ini.

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan jawabannya?"

"Sekarang jawaban itu bukanlah hal yang penting lagi.."

Taeyong tersenyum geli, baiklah jika itu keinginan pemuda cantik ini maka ia akan mengabulkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

Hehe, jangan timpuk saya karena tiba-tiba berenti di situ ^^v

Awal-awal emang gak bisa nentuin siapa _seme_ diantara mereka. Lee Taeyong itu super unyu sumpah, tapi Yuta juga _extremely_ _beautiful_ T_T

Dan apa jawaban Taeyong saya biarkan para pembaca berimajinasi saja *wink

REVIEW PLEASE~

See u~


End file.
